Beth
Beth is Claymore No. 2 of both Clare's and Clarice's generation. Her identical twin sister, Alicia, is Claymore No. 1. She is a product of the Organization's Soul Link experiment, and wears a special black uniform like her sister, earning them both the nickname of the Black Ones. Etymology "Beth" is a transliteration of the Japanese "Besu" (ベス, pronounced "bay-sa"). In the West, "Beth" is form of "Elizabeth," derived from the Hebrew "Elisheva," meaning "my God is an oath," or "my God is abundance." Compare to "Eliza." A nickname for Queen Elizebeth I. Appearance Beth looks identical to her twin sister. The share a similar hime cut (long, straight hair, with the exception of her pointed V-shaped fringe) and black version of the standard Claymore uniform. When Beth is pierced by one of the Parasitic Rods, she awakens into an amalgamation of Alicia's and Luciela's awakened forms, possessing the body of a large cat and the head and the elongated head of her twin sister. Beth's original body is still attached to the cat-like body, though her head is missing. Much like Alicia she has bladed appendages on her head, neck, arms and body. Height: 180cm (5ft 10.86in). Personality Beth appears to have no emotions and always appears calm and composed, even while being attacked. Although she appears attached to her sister, as shown by her crying (even in her awakened form) after Alicia was killed by Priscilla. She is often shown with her eyes closed. She is completely loyal to the Organization and seems to follow Alicia everywhere she goes. She has yet to speak, with Alicia being the one to talk on the rare occasion. Abilities It is easier for Beth to distinguish between being a Claymore and Awakened Being, than for her sister Alicia. Claymore Soul Link An ability involving two Claymores in which one awakens, the other contains the soul of the awakened Claymore. This allows the one who awakened to revert back to human form, therefore allowing for controlled awakening. In this instance, Beth serves as the container of her sister's soul. While the process of holding Alicia's soul was initially taxing, her stamina has since been improved substantially to the point where she could even dodge attacks simulataneously with little effort. Organization Rating From Claymore Databook 3. *Yoki: S (Special Level of Ability) *Agility: A+ *Muscular Strength: A+ *Spirit: A+ *Perception: A+ *Leadership: E Parasitic/Awakened Being In this form, Beth's main weapons are the various blades protruding throughout her body, as well as her massive, multi-segmented jaws. The blades themselves can extend and lash out at any direction, allowing her to skewer her opponents at long range as well as bait them up close towards her jaws, which possesses multiple sharp teeth. Because her body is made from the fusion of one of a Parasitic Rod, the body may also fire smaller rods at any living creature, though this ability was only used unsuccessfully on Priscilla upon her death. Biography Employment as a Claymore Beth is first seen when Rubel takes Galatea to see the power of the highest ranked Claymores. Alicia and Beth are both confronted by some Awakened Beings (members of Isley's army) who threaten to attack them. Galatea tells Rubel that Alicia and Beth will be unable to defeat the Awakened Beings but Rubel tells her of the twins' power. Alicia is able to fully Awaken, while her human soul is contained by her sister via a "soul link". Taught only to fight and align their "souls" with one another to counter the threat of The Powerful Three, they have little personality. Through training, their strength is constantly gauged and raised by the Organization. Alicia then awakens in order to kill the Awakened Beings. This seems to put a lot of strain on Beth as she looks like she is struggling slightly to contain her sister's "soul." She then releases the "soul" to allow Alicia to revert back to normal after the Awakened are dead. After Seven Years Seven years after this event the Organization has finally decided to use Alicia and Beth to fight the Abyssal ones. She and her sister follow the Abyss Feeders to the location of Riful and inform her that she is their next target. Alicia immediately awakens and attacks both Riful and Dauf while Beth holds on to her human soul. Riful realizes this and orders dauf to attack her. She manages to dodge all of Dauf's rods with her eyes shut almost the whole time, although Alicia's movement does decrease momentarily. Dauf gets frustrated she can dodge with her eyes closed and continues his assault. The battle is interrupted by the combined Awakened Being of Luciela and Rafaela who attacks from a distance. Beth manages to avoid most of the creatures attacks but was impaled by a rod from the Luciela and Rafaela Awakened Being and is seen having the life drained from her body. This seems to effect her sister's mind, suggesting Beth can no longer hold her consciousness. Later, Cynthia and Yuma stumble upon Beth, impaled and pinned to a rock. Moments after, the rod appears to absorb Beth's body and transform into an Awakened Being, with an appearance similar to that of Alicia. The creature promptly attacks, slicing the surrounding area to pieces in a matter of moments. As show n in manga Scene 98, Cynthia managed to protect Yuma, albeit at the cost of losing most of her body. Beth went on to fight the newly arrived Priscilla and was almost killed before Alicia came to her aid. To match Beth, Alicia also awakened and the twins attacked Priscilla in unison. The enemy, however, proved too tough for them, and Alicia was decapitated, prompting an enraged Beth to throw herself at Priscilla, who commented that she will be rejoining her sister soon. Indeed, in the opening scene of the subsequent chapter, her corpse and dismembered head was seen next to an uninjured-looking Priscilla. Relationships Alicia Taken by the Organization when they were infants, and created specifically for the Soul Link experiment, Alicia is the only close relationship Beth has. Despite the claims of the twins having their personalities crushed, Beth, in fact, has a very close, intimate bond with her sister. When Priscilla decapitated Alicia, Beth cried over her sudden loss before attacking her sister's killer in a fit of rage. It was then that Priscilla deemed the twins to be 'failures'. Behind the Scenes *While Beth is never seen in the anime she is mentioned by Miria in episode 11 as someone that should be avoided. Category:Claymore Category:Awakened Being